villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merasmus
Click to see source article. Merasmus (also known as Merasmus the Magician) is an antagonist in Team Fortress 2. He is the RED Soldier's former roommate-turned arch-nemesis, and keeper of the Bombinomicon, a magic talking book of spells. He was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Blutarch Mann, Redmond Mann in the same fragrance, and Penguin in Batman Arkham series. History When the RED Demoman was 7 years old, he discovered Merasmus while seeking work. Telling the young boy to clean his library yet warning him of the evil Bombinomicon, the Demoman did his work but ignored Merasmus' warning, looking into the cursed book. Ultimately, the Demoman lost his left eye to the book, and Merasmus was forced to remove it, causing Demo's eye to become cursed and unable to be repaired by any means, including the Medic’s medigun. Years later, the magician's tumultuous relationship with the RED Soldier was revealed: he was his roommate who constantly suffered due to his idiotic antics. During the events of Soldier Needs a Home, Merasmus kicked the Soldier out of his castle for being a nuisance. When he found later that the Soldier trashed his home and evicted him, he took on a ghostly form and decided to attack the Soldier's team. He later moved to America and moved in with a new roommate, Tom Jones. When Soldier snapped Tom Jones's neck, Miss Pauling tricked him into checking Jones' pulse, causing him to be seen as the culprit when the police came in. Imprisoned, he continued to practice potion brewery while telling stories to other inmates. In both Blood Money and Gargoyles and Gravel, Merasmus owed money to the Japanese and Russian mafia respectively. Blood Money had him construct a giant theme park to summon a circus god, but he forgot to construct it over a burial ground: he allowed the mercenaries into his park so that their constant killing would make the park into a giant cemetary. Gravel and Gargoyles, meanwhile, has him borrowing money for an ancient artifact. He succesfully convinces the team to kill all the old Scream Fortress bosses so that he can get out of his debt. In-Game Abilities Merasmus (stylized as MERASMUS!) makes an appearance in the game as the boss the players must fight in Ghost Fort. He is also responsible for sending the mercs back in time in the game's Medieval Mode. He makes a few cameos in other maps as well, and is responsible for summoning the Demoman's cursed eye Monoculus as well as the Headless Horseless Horsemann to fight the mercenaries. He also serves as the announcer in Carnival of Carnage. * When damageable, Merasmus's health is displayed as a bar on the screen, under the time. * When Merasmus spawns, he pushes all nearby opponents away and destroys all stickybombs around him, also knocking back all stickybombs he comes in contact with. * Merasmus has a wide variety of attacks, and can teleport throughout the map on random intervals. Merasmus can melee players with his staff, roll bombs at them, and perform a magic attack which sets selected targets on fire and launches them skyward. Merasmus can also hover over the control point and use the Bombinomicon to spread bombs a wide range around the control point. Whenever Merasmus is hovering in the air while performing this attack, all damage dealt to him will be critical hits. Merasmus uses this attack far less often than any of his other attacks. * Every time Merasmus teleports to another location on the map, the Bombinomicon will choose a few players and transform their heads into bombs. Players cannot attack after being turned into bombs and are stuck in their humiliation pose until the bomb detonates or they are killed, but their speed is also boosted. The screen and the Bombinomicon will instruct the player to find Merasmus and run into him. If the player reaches Merasmus with the bomb, it will stun him, stopping him in his tracks. * At all times while stunned, all damage Merasmus takes will be critical hits. The player who transported the bomb will become invulnerable, speed boosted, and crit boosted for a short time while getting tossed upward from the explosion. If the player fails to reach Merasmus in time, the bomb will detonate, damaging the player and surrounding members of the opposing team by 100 HP. If the player kills anyone, those show up on the killfeed and grant the player a point. * At around 50% and less than 10% health, the boss health bar will turn green as Merasmus teleports away and disguises himself as a random prop, while other props are scattered about the map to throw players off. While Merasmus is disguised, he will slowly heal himself. * Upon Merasmus' defeat, he will disappear and be replaced by the Bombinomicon. It will remain on the field for a few seconds, and all players can use it to teleport to Skull Island. Gallery 300px-Merasmus.png 120px-Merasmusgost.png|Merasmus in Ghost form. Trivia *Despite being a "Magician", he is actually closer to a chaotic-evil warlock or neutral-evil wizard. *The name "Merasmus" is a reference to the starvation disease . *He claims that he is 6,000 years old, which places his birth in the Sumerian period. Navigation pl:Merasmus Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creator Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Possessor Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Imprisoned Category:Internet Villains Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Monster Master Category:Magic Category:Criminals Category:Inmates Category:Psychopath Category:Heretics Category:Dark Forms Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Collector of Souls Category:Self-Aware Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off